1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pair of eyeglasses, more particularly to a pair of eyeglasses with coupling members for interconnecting lenses and temples thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional pair of eyeglasses 1 that includes a pair of lenses 11, a pair of temples 13, and a pair of coupling members 12, each of which interconnects a respective lens 11 and a respective temple 13. Each coupling member 12 has an engaging end 121 that is indented to form a recess 120 which is defined by a recess-defining wall 123. The recess-defining wall 123 is curved, and has a base 124 and two opposite arms 122 that diverge outwardly from the base 124. The base 124 of the recess-defining wall 123 is formed with a plurality of alternately disposed first retaining grooves 126, first retaining tongues 125, and two opposite first barbs 127. Each lens 11 has a temple end 111 that is formed with a plurality of second retaining grooves 112, second retaining tongues 113, and two opposite second barbs 114 that are formed respectively on two outermost ones of the second retaining tongues 113 and that project in opposite directions away from each other. The retaining tongues 113 are elastic so as to permit engagement between the engaging end 121 of each coupling member 12 and the temple end 111 of the respective lens 11 in such a manner that the first retaining tongues 125 engage respectively the second retaining grooves 112, that the second retaining tongues 113 engage respectively the first retaining grooves 126, and that the first barbs 127 engage respectively the second barbs 114.
The aforesaid conventional eyeglasses 1 is disadvantageous in that since the second barbs 114 project away from each other, a larger recess 120 in the engaging end 121 of each coupling member 12 is required to accommodate the temple end 111 of the respective lens 11, which results in an increase in the profile of each coupling member 12.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a pair of eyeglasses that is capable of overcoming the aforementioned drawback of the prior art.
According to the present invention, there is provided a pair of eyeglasses that comprises: a pair of lenses, each of which has a nasal end, a temple end opposite to the nasal end, and opposite first and second faces, the temple end having an end face that extends transversely of the first and second faces to interconnect the first and second faces, and that is indented to form a recess which is defined by a recess-defining wall, the recess-defining wall having two opposite ends that are formed with two opposing barbs which project toward each other, and being formed with a first tongue that is disposed between the opposite ends, that projects into the recess between the barbs, and that cooperates with each of the barbs to define a first gap therebetween; a bridge interconnecting the nasal ends of the lenses; a pair of temples, each of which has a pivot end; and a pair of coupling members, each of which has a pivot end pivoted to the pivot end of a respective one of the temples, a bifurcated end opposite to the pivot end and formed with a pair of parallel arms that project in a first transverse direction relative to the end face of the temple end of a respective one of the lenses, and that define an inner space therebetween, and a pair of opposing second tongues that are disposed within the inner space, that extend in a second transverse direction relative to the first and second faces and the first transverse direction to interconnect the arms, and that define a second gap therebetween. Each of the second tongues has a leading end and an engaging end that is opposite to the leading end and that is distal from the temple end, and extends in the first transverse direction from the engaging end to the leading end. The engaging end has an end face. Each of the second tongues is in snap engagement with a respective one of the barbs in such a manner that the first tongue is snugly fitted into the second gap, that each of the second tongues is fittingly inserted into the first gap between the first tongue and the respective one of the barbs, and that the end face of the engaging end of each of the second tongues abuts against the respective one of the barbs so as to prevent removal of the temples from the lenses.